Kitsune English version
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Natsuki decides to help a trapped fox and returns it at her home. Not knowing that the fox whom she takes is in reality a...
1. Red Moon

Hi everybody! This is my first fic, be kind please^^

And I want to inform you that this a french fic, yes, I speak french and then the english could be a little false (I'm sorry for that).

But please, enjoy! Good reading!

_**Kitsune**_

**Chapter one**

It was a night of red full moon. Torches illuminated the somber forest like the fireflies. Bloodthirsty dogs barked and ran in all the directions. Their bosses followed them closely, weapon in the hand. The hunting was opened; not any hunting, but the devils' hunting. Yes, it arrived only once every 4 months. Because the devils was redoubtable beings possessing strengths and inconceivable powers, except the nights of red full moon. For a reason which the people did not know, the devils lost all their powers in this occasion. This event is named "Purgatory", this circumstance allowed everybody to take their revenge on the devils without needing to be a hunter professional or still an exorcist. This nigth, there was only hatred and fumes against these monsters which brought that the misfortune in this world.

" Oh! You don't plan to go out, ne?!? " A girl with the orange hair exclaimed. Hardly she had the time to react, her interlocutor had already left. _She will not release the affair as long as she will not have find him..._ thought the irritated girl.

" Something's wrong, Mai? " asked a girl with black mane " If it is about her that you worry, don't make it. It is the "Purgatory" today, then there's no danger! " On this said, she offered to Mai, a big smile followed by a terrible growl of her stomach.

" I see that you are hungry, Mikoto. Even this evening, you manage to have ogre's appetite? " say Mai while she was going to the kitchen.

" Of course! My appetite doesn't come from my powers! Red moon or not, I am hungry! And… " Mikoto was interrupted by the Mai's hand against her mouth.

" Shhhhh! Not too loud Mikoto, if somebody hears you it might end badly " Mai looked to the right, to the left to make sure that nobody heard something. _Anyway, everybody is so occupied this evening that they wouldn't even have paid attention on what Mikoto said … And the village was left more or less for the hunting. _Said Mai for himself to feel reassured. _I hope that the 'other one' won't make anything …_

Shouts sprang of everywhere, shouts of enjoyment, hatred, fear and other … Each had his reasons and his motivations to participate in the hunting. But for the greater part, it was especially to be able to come back with a devil's head as a trophy. How to recognize a devil? For the greater part, they can take the shape which they wish. And during the "Purgatory", all decided to take a shape discreet as for example a little beast. That is why, the nights of red full moon are also called at nights of blood because many of the small innocent beings are killed. It is only once the raised sun that we can see if the prey which we killed, was a devil or not because it takes back its initial shape, at this moment.

Traps were put almost everywhere in the forest.

CLACK!

A fox met himself the stuck leg, in one of these traps. It took out the basting fervently to get out there, but nothing has to make, it hurt it more than anything else. The dogs' barkings got closer more and more. This was the end for it …

Suddenly, a shadow approached it. Frightened, the fox used the rest of its strengths to put itself in a defence position. The person in front of it wore a big cape with hood. Impossible to discern the face of its opponent.

A hand got closer to the fox who bit it with all the strengths. The person fell down and the hood got up by the fall. The fox, without releasing its grip, observed with its red eyes scarlets, its opponent or rather opponent was a girl. She had of length hair of the night color and emerald eyes.

" Oi, calm down! I won't hurt you, you know. " Answered the girl with a voice which she tried to keep quiet. The fox released its grip, anyway, it had no more the strength to fight, it was already condemned.

CLAP!

" Here, here! You're free now, run! " But the fox did not want to move or rather could not. _Oi! what's the problem with it ?!? Does it really want to die or what? _The girl with the hair of midnight wondered. We listened far off that dogs get closer, followed by their bosses. _Shit! Pissed off!_ On these words, the girl rolled up her cape around the fox. _Tssss! In the worst, I would have many other occasion to find 'him' and to kill 'him'!_

She took the fox in her arms and ran to the opposite direction of their prosecutor. She knew the forest as her pocket, even in the twilight. This did not need a lot of time before scattering his prosecutors and returning to the village. _Should I go to see Mai to say that everything is well? Too bad, needs at first that I take charge of this little guy before!_

Once to her home, the girl taken time to close minutely all the doors and the windows. " Hey, little lad! Comes here that I look after your wound! " The fox turned the head as if it … _Sulk?!? It's me or this fox pouts me?!?_ The girl with a half-smile on lips said for himself. While getting closer to the animal, she noticed that …

" Aaaah! You are a female! Gomen, gomen! " _And I apologize in front of a fox now, no, a vixen._ She can't be able to refrain from fighting the forehead in front of her behavior. _Ugh? It's me or this vixen's laughing at me?_ In this thought, our girl began blushing.

" Oi! Anyway, do you want that I look after you or not? " She said in a sulky tone.

Once the bandage was made, our heroine decided to look after his of wound. The vixen fixed her with eyes which implored the forgiveness.

" Ah that, don't worry, it's nothing … Oh yes, my name is Kuga Natsuki, although I think that my name is useless to you. " Said Natsuki on a small derisive tone.

DING ! DING ! DING !

It was the bell which sounded the end of the hunting and which asked to everybody to come back.

" It's already finished? Well, you are going to stay here for the night, ok? Tomorrow's morning when everything will have calmed down, I would release you in the forest. We should going to sleep, it's late! " On this Natsuki blew on the candle and went to her futon. " You can sleep where you want. " She says before closing her eyes.

The sun raised, birds sang, everything was normal without that Natsuki discovered one good funny surprise when she waked up.

" Naniiiiiiiiiiii?!? " Natsuki of full lung exclaimed when she opened her eyes.

Next to her, was held a chestnut girl totally naked?!?

_Where does she come from? What does she do here, in MY futon?_ An avalanche of question fell on the head of Natsuki. She was pulled out of her dreams when she heard a voice …

" Ara, my little Natsuki is very noisy in the morning. " Said the foreigner who still half-asleep.

_She'is beautiful! Arg! That's not the question, there! What does she do here?! Hey! She has small ears and tail of fox?! Oi, these eyes remind me to something … These eyes of red color blood! No, it can't be, I have … I have … I have took a devil-fox to my home?!?_

On this last thought, Natsuki sank again into the arms of Morpheus.

TBC

Tadam! How was it?^^

Review please, I want to know if I must translate de second chapter or not


	2. Manga drawing

Hi everyone !

I just want to inform you that I have draw my fanfic in Manga^^

As you wish to come and see it !

( Take the link on my profile because I don't understant why I can't paste it on this page, sorry)

And please, let me some review, thx^^


	3. The vixen's name

Hi everybody! Here the second chapter of Kitsune! But this is as the first chapter a beta version!

Yes, I have found someone for help me to translate my fanfic. Then I will update soon a better chapter one and two^^

But for now, Enjoy it!

Good Reading!

**Chapter II**

It had been 30 minutes since Natsuki had locked herself into her toilet. _Think about a solution! No, at first, calm down! Arg! What have I to do? I'm with a devil-fox in my home. What is she going to do? _Natsuki did not know any more where to give her mind.

" Ara, would Natsuki have problems of stomach to stay for a so long time in the cabinet? " said the vixen on a derisive tone.

" No, it's not a problem of stomach! My problem'is you! " Shouted Natsuki who felt her cheeks warming " What you want of me? "

" Nothing in particular, except that I would like to thank the one who saved my life yesterday."

" Ah, OK! It's nothing and then goodbye! " Answered curtly Natsuki.

" Aaah, ikezu!! " Said the brunette in a sulky tone, " I would like at least to thank you face by face … "

Natsuki opened the door and closed it immediatly after.

" Ara, when I said 'face by face', it means more than 5 seconds, Natsuki. " The devil-fox couldn't be help, but smile because for these 5 seconds, she had been able to see Natsuki's face which looked like a tomato.

" Rah, baka! " replied Natsuki " You could At least get dressed, no? "

" Ara, but I have nothing to put on me "

" I don't know! Takes anything in my cupboard, but puts something on. " Shouted Natsuki who lost her patience. Our little vixen went in the room and opened the big cupboard. She took a purple yukata. _Ara, I should also need underwear_ she said for himself. She began to look in the drawer by her side. What was her surprise, when she discovered a whole collection of lingerie. By curiosity, she pulled three other drawers of this chest of drawers. Is _That all lingerie? Ara… These human are very interesting._

10 minutes had passed, Natsuki decided finally to go out of her mark to see what was going on. When she arrived in her room, her eyes opened wide as possible. And yes, all her collection of underwear was without top, without bottom and was scattering everywhere in the room.

_Wh-What happened, here? It looks like a Hentai tornado crossed there!_ Natsuki's blood made only one ballot, " Hey, you! What have you done in my room?

" The 'you' has a name, you know. " pouted the brunette with a hurt tone, "My name's Shizuru !"

" Yeah, yeah, if you want, but why did you make havoc in my room? " Answered Natsuki who was still stuned that her invaluable collection was on the ground.

" Ara, I looked for a bra in my size … "

" And that's why you did… " Natsuki was cut when she realized that Shizuru did not wear a bra and that the yukata which she wore was too small for her, what advanced a very generous breast. Natsuki's face became even more red than ever and diverted her glance of Shizuru.

" I wonder of what my girl Natsuki can indeed think about for blushing like that. " Teased Shizuru.

" Urusai! Absolutely nothing! " Growled out Natsuki.

" Ikezu! Now, Natsuki is angry with me! " Shizuru put her hands on her face and began to sob, " It's sure, Natsuki hates me now… "

" Ah … But … No, no! I don't hate you! It's … arg… Sorry for having raise the voice. " Natsuki was taken by panic, never in her life she had made cry a devil and she even less knew how to console them.

" Well, it's nothing " replied Shizuru with a big smile " the meal will be ready soon, then clean up your room by waiting. " Shizuru skipped cheerfully up to the kitchen leaving a chocked Natsuki behind her.

_She tricks me… The devils are terrible_ said our little heroine by going to her room.

Once the meal served, Natsuki hurried to take her bottle of mayonnaise and poured an astronomical quantity in her plate. Shizuru assisted this scene with dismay _Ara … The human are really strange …_

Natsuki noticed that Shizuru fixed her plate " Ah? Do you want some? " Shizuru shook tremendously the head. " Well … Too bad, you miss something, you know. "

_No, I don't think so _said Shizuru " Itadakimasu! "

Outside, shouts of enjoyment and of frustration began to be listened.

" Ara, what happens? " asked Shizuru taking a mouthful of tea.

" Mmmmh? Ah, that! It 's just some people who discover if their preys were devils or not " respond Natsuki looking at the other girl to see her reaction.

Shizuru continued to sip calmly her tea. The noises outside was more intense now.

" Could I know why Natsuki didn't kill me yesterday? "

" Hum, I … " Natsuki did not really know why she did it either. She had reacted instinctively and without thinking about the consequences of her act. The proof, she had returned a devil to her home.

The conversation was interrupted when they heard somebody knocking at the door. _Crap! If somebody learns that a devil hides here, that is going to bard!_ says Natsuki, " who is it? "

" Kuga-San, it's Takeda, I wanted to know if the hunting had been good for you. We also have just discovered an incredible thing! " answered a person of the other side of the door.

" What? You disturb me for that? Your stupid hunting?! Kick away! " Replied coldly Natsuki, Takeda must in any case not see Shizuru.

" Well, well, all right … See you later, Kuga-San. " The steps of the young man went away little by little.

Without one second of respite, an another person came to knock at the door. _Rah! But can't we ever be quiet either?_ Natsuki fumed.

" Natsuki! Natsuki! " It was Mai and she seemed frantic. Natsuki run towards her door and opened it. She discovered Mai completely confused tears in her eyes.

" What happens, Mai? " asked Natsuki who began to lose her cool.

" It 's … It 's Mikoto! " said a sobbing Mai " They discovered Mikoto! "

" But how?! "

" Mikoto wasn't in her normal state as every time after the " Purgatory ", but today, it was different! " Mai got her breath back between two sobs " This morning, she acted even more strangely and became aggressive. She began destroying everything around her. And at this moment, a neighbour had come to see what's going on and saw Mikoto with her ears and her tail of cat "

" Eh? How can it be possible? Mikoto had always managed to hide them. " Said Natsuki.

"Simply" replied Shizuru who moved behind Natsuk,i " for an animal devil as apparently Mikoto and as I, it's necessary to have a mastery of our magic to hide our attributes of animals. " In these words, Shizuru removed her ears and her tail of fox.

" What the...? " Mai did not believe her eyes.

" I would explain that to you later, Mai. Shizuru, go on. " exclaimed Natsuki.

" As I said, it's needed a mastery of one to hide our attributes. Mikoto certainly lost the control of her body. "

" But why? That has nerver arrived to her even so far " said Mai which still had difficulty in understanding what had happened to her friend.

" Natsuki, how much devil this village harvests in every "Purgatory"?" questioned Shizuru.

"Mmh, it 's rather a small village, then I would say that of custom, the villagers manage to take one or two, but it's very rare. Why? " Natsuki looked a little bit perplexed to Shizuru.

" In fact, when a devil is killed during this event, as he takes back his initial shape, his body sends a signal of hatred towards his congeners around. And it's certainly why your friend, Mikoto isn't in her normal state." explain calmly Shizuru.

" But … And you, Shizuru? " asked Natsuki with a worried glance.

" Ara, my little Natsuki is worry about me? " She said with a smile. She took back her seriousness " Don't be worry, my mental is rather strong to support the hatred of the devils wich was killed yesterday. But apparently, for your friend, this isn't the case. "

" Now that I think it " intervened Mai " It's the first time that the village kills four devils. " Mai had finally took back her peace and her reason " Anyway, I need your help, Natsuki! All the village is in pursuit of Mikoto. We must save her!"

_That's why there are all this excitement during the meal_ thought Natsuki. " OK! By where they did leave? "

" To the forest! " Mai pointed her finger to the direction. Natsuki ran inside, then returned with a bow and a quiver in her back.

" OK! Let's go! Shizuru, you stay here. " shouted Natsuki.

" Ara, but … " Shizuru was immediatly interrupted by Natsuki.

" They risk to discover your real identity and I don't want something arrives to you, then wait patiently here, please. " Natsuki and Mai are began to run towards the forest. Shizuru had already lost them on her sight.

" Ara, sorry my little Natsuki, but I couldn't stay here arms crossed by doing nothing. " Shizuru closed the door behind her. In a fragment of second, Shizuru was on the roof of a house. She walked calmly of roof in roof in the direction which Natsuki and her friend had taken. _It's out of question that I let something arrive at my little Natsuki._

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

How was it? There will be a lot of action in the next chapter^^

Reviews are welcome as well ^^

See ya!


	4. Where's Mikoto?

Here we go! Sorry for the waiting, but here! The third chapter of Kitsune ^^  
It would normally be a better english because someone help me to translate it! And soon I will update a better version of the chapter one and two!

Anyways, I hope you will enjoy it!

Good reading!

* * *

_**Chapter III**_

Mai and Natsuki had entered the forest. But they did not know what direction the villagers had taken. Natsuki putted a finger in front of his mouth to show Mai not make any noise. Our little heroine was born as a hunter; the forest was no secret to her. She closed her eyes and listened to wind. She leaned on the ground and discovered broken branches.  
"They went there!" Natsuki said finally. And both of them were already on the way, speeding.  
They could hear the villagers' noise getting closer and closer. Men and women, armed, calling out for something's death. At the center of the crowd, Mikoto was disoriented. She did not know what she was doing there and what these people wanted from her.  
"To death, demon! " shouted a woman proudly lifting her rake. All shouted approving to those words and raised their weapons in the direction of the girl.  
"Why? "Wondered Mikoto" I have done nothing wrong! "  
"Your presence here is already a sin! "yelled a peasant full of rage ready to get his weapon on his prey.  
Suddenly an arrow arrived and planted right in front of the man's feet, which stopped him straight.  
"Stop it!" The whole audience turned to see the one who dared interfering. Mai ran through the crowd and went in front of Mikoto.

"You can't do that!" she said.  
"Move away, my child! Why try to help a monster? "asked an old woman.  
"But Mikoto never wanted to hurt you ..." told Mai looking at her protected with a sad expression, "And she will never!"  
"Silence! A monster is a monster and it will not change! Kill her!" said the village's leader who felt his blood boil of impatience.  
"Anyone who takes a step closer, I shot him!" Natsuki was perched on the top of a tree in a position ready to shoot, "I recommend you to withdraw, if you don't want to get hurt!"  
"Why would someone want to help this demon? " said the leader of the village, fixing at Mai straight in the eyes.  
"Why kill?" Mai replied, "Everyone in the village knows Mikoto. And you all know that she will never do any harm to anyone!"  
"Yes, but that was before knowing she was a demon!" said the head of the village and all of the villagers were in agreement with him.  
"But ... Where is the difference?" Mai shouted taking rabies.  
"Now move away or otherwise we will have to kill you too with this abomination!" The leader raised its head in the direction of Natsuki, "The same goes for you!" Natsuki tightened her teeth.

**Where ... Where is my son...?**

"What was that? It was a voice, right?" asked a frightened villager. Everyone looked in all directions.

**My son ... Make me!!!!!!!  
**  
A monster emerges from nowhere, beated down the young man and killed him imminently. This thing was far from human. It was a kind of black lizard on two legs. The creature started to attack the crowd with such violence that a shock made Natsuki fall from his perch.

**Assassins! Give me back my son!**

_Her son? But what is she talking about?_ wondered Natsuki who got up quickly to join his two friends. All the villagers fled screaming and ran towards the village.  
_Could it be that ..._ before finishing her thought Natsuki ordered "Mai, Mikoto! We must return to the village!" And she began to run without looking if the two were following or not. _I have a strong bet that one of the villagers killed the demon's child last night ... I will put my hand on fire!_

The creature had reached the village and destroyed everything in its path. Some men tried to stop him, but no success. This monster was too powerful for the poor peasants they were.  
When Natsuki reached the village, she threw herself on Takeda, taking him by the collar. "Where are the bodies of the demons you killed yesterday?" shouted Natsuki while shaking the young man in every sense.  
"Uh ... I ..."  
"Answer quickly, moron! "Natsuki lost patience and was two fingers to flank a fist his figure.  
"Aaaah! Sorry, don't hit me! They are in the house of the leader!" said Takeda, protecting his face with his hands. Natsuki letted him immediately go and went to that famous house. She broke through the door with a kick and was facing the village chief.  
"How dare you break into my home like this, haven't anyone thought you some manners!" He protested.  
"Where are the remains of the demons?!" Scrutinizing the room, Natsuki noticed four large boxes next to the fireplace. Although this felt reluctant, she opened them one by one. _It's him!_  
Natsuki pulled the chest outside the house.  
"Oi! The lizard! I found your son! Takes it and leaves the village, I beg you!" yelled Natsuki with all his strength, to attract the attention of the beast.

**My ... My son ...  
**  
"What are you doing, little idiot! "Interrupted the leader by pulling Natsuki's arm.  
"If we want to have any chances for that demon to leave the village, that is all we have left to try! " said Natsuki abruptly removing the leader's arm. The demon approached them. By pure precaution, Natsuki decided to retreat. And for the chief, he had already fled away from his home.

**My baby ...**

The creature took her child in her arms and tightens it hard against her chest.  
_But… She's crying..._ Natsuki told herself feeling her heart tightening, too. She couldn't help muttering: "Sorry ..." The demon raised her head and looked at Natsuki.

**Thank you ...**

Natsuki's eyed were wide open, a demon just thanked her. Even before she had time to open her mouth, an arrow flew right into the beast's skin, who screamed out pain. Then came the sound of a rain of arrows that Natsuki heard thereafter. All into the demon's body who collapsed on the floor.  
"No, stop! It was going to leave!" said Natsuki running towards the creature.  
"Don't be stupid! Do you know at least how much you can get by selling the bodies of these beasts?" said the chief with a victorious smile.  
"It's unfair! She was going to leave, damn it! Leave her alone!" Natsuki tighten his fists, what had just occurred right in front of her eyes was twisting her inside with so much anger.  
"Move out, kid! I'm going to finish it!" said the leader, advancing toward the beast with a dagger in his hand. He stopped when he saw the young girl ready to shoot him with her bow. So he said: "Kid, I wouldn't hesitate eliminating you too if necessary." Natsuki didn't move an inch, "So be it ... Archers!" The noise of ropes tending made themselves heard. "Don't worry, your two friends will be joining you very soon. I've already ordered my men to follow them and to bring me back their heads. Archers, pull!"  
Dozens of arrows flew into the air. It was too late for Natsuki to avoid them. She closes her eyes and felt a terrible breeze past. She reopened her eyes and was surprise seeing Shi-Shizuru!"  
"Ara, my little Natsuki with that, I guess we're leaving. " said a brunette with eyes the color of the blood. Natsuki looked around her and noticed that all the projectiles were litter now on the ground.  
"How? Another monster?" said the head of the village.  
"Ara, I don't like it very much how they call me." Shizuru said with a big smile, "And I like it even less when one wants to hurt Natsuki." The smooth expression on her face left the room and was now deadly and cold.  
"What ... Archers!" yelled the leader, shaking with fear. Shizuru lifted a hand in the direction of the shooters, and a terrible wind blew and knocked all of them down. The brunette turned around in the direction of the leader. This last one fell backwards all by himself, his legs couldn't hold him any longer because they were shaking too much.  
"Natsuki, it is time to leave." pointed out Shizuru.  
"Yes, but ..." Natsuki was looking sadly in the direction of the wounded creature.  
A gentle breeze blew around the beast. It seemed she could now get back on her feet.  
"This is only a small healer wind, but you must certainly have enough strength to run away with the body of your son, now." said Shizuru with a smile. The monster lowered her head in a way of appreciation and made a giant leap towards the forest.  
Our two heroines took example from the demon and they also fled away in the forest. Natsuki stopped during her race, she almost forgot her two friends who were still in danger. They had to find them before something serious happens

There was a scream coming from not very far away of where our heroes were, it was the voice of ...  
"Mai!" said Natsuki who rushed in the direction from where the call came from. She was closely followed by Shizuru. Let's hope they will not be too late.

TBC...

* * *

And then, how was it? Did you like it? I hope so ^^


	5. The exorciste

Hi everybody!  
Sorry for the wait but the person who might translate my fic is very slow... Then I decided to update the beta version of the chapter for.  
I hope that I can update a better version soon!

Please enjoy it as well ^^

Good Reading

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Mai roared in pain, someone had just pulled her an arrow in the shoulder. She fell on the ground, tears appeared in her eyes. Five villagers were on the heels of Mai and Mikoto. These were equipped well, not with shovels and pickaxes, but with bows and swords.  
Mikoto was in rage, her cat's ears and tail appeared. And the nails had become sharp, it was claws. She put herself on fours steps and was in position of attack.  
"No, Mikoto, you mustn't hurt them!" shouted Mai, but that was useless. The wildcat was already out of control, all that she wished at the moment, was to spread the blood.  
Mikoto could not support that someone hurt in Mai. But it did not seem to impress their opponents. The leader of the village had sent the strongest five men of the village. One of the men threw himself on Mikoto brandishing his sword. She evaded on the side, turning on herself. A missile melted the air; our feline had been able to avoid it just in time and took advantage of the occasion to throw herself on one of her opponents. This one was helped immediately by his companions. By a titanic blow, Mikoto annihilated all her enemies. She got ready to finish the man in front of her, who was lying on the ground.  
"No, Mikoto!!!!" roared Mai with all her strengths.  
Mikoto stopped net. She turned around and saw the face worried of her friend.  
"You don't have to kill them!" started again Mai who tried to get up, her arm horribly made her suffer.  
"But … Why? They want to kill us!" answered Mikoto who did not understand why her friend did not want that she punishes their aggressors. At this moment, the man at Mikoto's feet took advantage of this small moment of confusion to get back his sword.

"Watch out!" shouted Natsuki by pulling an arrow at the arm of the man who released the weapon on the ground. "Don't let down your guard!"  
Natsuki noticed that Mai was hurt. She hurried to join the wounded person whereas of Mikoto kept an eye on the men. Shizuru looked around her, she had a bad presentiment. Suddenly, Mai left a terrible shout of pain. Shizuru and Mikoto turned around to see the cause. It was Natsuki who had removed the arrow which was plant in the shoulder of Mai. Shizuru approached them to look after the wound which bled a lot. Mikoto attended the scene of the glance and was relieved well to see that her friend was pulled by affair. When suddenly, she felt a pain taking all her body as if she burned on the spot. A roaring tore the air and Mikoto fell stiff on the ground.  
"Mikoto?!" exclaimed Mai which wanted to get up and to join her, but she was retained by Shizuru.  
"Don't move too much, otherwise your wound is going to reopen!" ordered the vixen.  
Natsuki moved to the devil cat to see what happened. But Mikoto got up. She had difficulty in liking on her legs and walked towards Natsuki.  
"Mi-Mikoto, what happened?" asked Natsuki who hurried to join the feline to support her. This last one was in fact only half conscious. She tried to murmur something, but Natsuki did not understand a word.  
"There… is... an... exor... cist…" Natsuki was the only one who can hear these words and Mikoto collapsed. Our heroine pulled her with the group. Mai embraced her little friend and tightened her hardly against her.

The men, whom Mikoto had brought down, had got up. Natsuki was going to respond, but the devil fox put herself in front of her. With the arm, she pushed away Natsuki towards the back. The men jumped all at the same time on Shizuru. She had no difficulty pushing them away with her wind's power. She threw them rather far and rather strong to knock out them under the shock of the fall. The eyes of Shizuru opened wide. _I … I cannot any more?!_  
Natsuki found strange that her companion did not move any more a single little finger. She remembered the last words of Mikoto. "Shizuru, watch out!"  
A white light approached at high speed to Shizuru who could not make any more movement. Natsuki threw herself in front of the vixen, the arms big opened as shield. The white light struck her quite hard.

A man brought out bushes; he wore a big white cape and a stuck. "Why do you want to protect these abominations, in the point to lose his own life?" He asked.  
He was terribly surprised discovering that Natsuki was still standing up in front of Shizuru and without any scratch.  
"Impossible! You would have been making split, no human and devil can resist to a so powerful magic!" Declared the exorcist stunned by what had just occurred in front of his eyes. Then he took back his peace and his cold face before declaring: "I see … You are an angel …"  
Natsuki did not answer, she contented with sending an icy glance to her opponent. As for Shizuru and Mai, they did not come back from what they had just heard.  
"What an abomination! Treason! An angel who protects a devil?! " The man seemed to be enter in trance. His glance had nothing more human. As if this man had sunk into the madness. He began an incantation and brought down his stick in the direction of both girls in front of him. This time, it was the fire ball that appeared. Natsuki took Shizuru in the arms and evaded the attack.  
"Explain to me" resumed the man " who doesn't turn circle to you, eh? " The exorcist began laughing fervently " Says to me what's wrong with you?! You are God's present! A weapon against this devil's waste! Then why you don't do properly your job?!? Why? "  
Natsuki deposited Shizuru and advanced toward the crazy exorcist. " I am the weapon of nobody! " She answered.  
"Abomination! Sacrilege!" Shouted the man totally to make a break.  
"Urusai!! " Natsuki looked at her hands "I never wanted to participate in your stupid war …"

On earth lived the men and the devils, but an imbalance of power between them was very present. To minimize the difference the man created devil's hunters and exorcists. The one excelled at the art of the fight, whereas the other one in the art of the magic. Nevertheless, the devils stayed all the same, superior to the man. And according to a legend, God sent angels on earth to balance the strength between the human beings and the devils. These divine beings were born under a human shape and were to dedicate to defend the human race. Nevertheless, the birth of these angels was very rare.

"Answers at your instinct and then kills these devils! " Said the exorcist.  
Natsuki continued to fix her hands, these hands which were intended to destroy what she was protecting just now. She always was to ask why, she did not kill the devils as her fate wanted her to do. She turned around and plunged into her friend's ruby eyes. Then turned in Mai's direction, her childhood's friend, who held the devil cat.  
"Then, you have finally recovered the reason? Are you finally ready to serve your God? " The man in the white cape chuckled.  
The angel closed her fist and smiles: "You can go to say to your God, to go to the hell!" After these words, Natsuki equipped her bow in the direction of the man.  
"A fallen angel … Who would have believed that is possible?" The man laughed who lost more and more his reason. His faith in his religion had just taken a sacred blow.  
"Think of what you want, but know that I am neither in the camp of the devils, nor in the camps of the human. I am simply in the right camp! "The exorcist shot several balls of fire on his opponent. Natsuki avoided all of them and shot an arrow which brought down the stick of the man in white cape.  
"Mai, Shizuru, leave! I take charge of him! " said Natsuki to her companions. _The reinforcements aren't certainly going to delay. And with Mikoto who lost consciousness, that isn't going to be easy_, thought of our heroine. Who dashed on her opponent bringing out a dagger of her pocket.

"I think that Natsuki had more or less reason. Mai, you have to run away from here. " said Shizuru who began to move again.  
"But we cannot let Natsuki fight alone!" retorted Mai worry.  
"Ara, who said that Natsuki will fight alone?" answered Shizuru with a smile.  
Mai agreed and despite her pain on the shoulder, she carried Mikoto "Don't die, ok?"  
Shizuru simply smiles and Mai began running. The vixen analyzed her members; she had almost totally got back the faculty to move. She saw villagers come in their direction. With a movement of the hand, she cut trees which their blocked the road. Suddenly a big explosion drew her attention.  
The exorcist had more than a tour in his sleeve. He had bombs on him and lit the drill with a small incantation of fire. Natsuki was a little sounded because of the shock of the explosion. Her opponent lit another bomb and threw it, but suddenly, the drill went out along the way. The man looked in the direction of the devil. Shizuru had a small smile on the corner of hee mouth. He had lowered his guard and Natsuki took the occasion to flankher a kick which put him on the ground. Inconveniently, he fell next to his stick and collected it. In a fragment of second, he began the same spell as he already had used: paralysis.

Our two heroines met themselves motionless on the spot. The man admired his victory with a lot of satisfaction.  
"I am going to kill first at all this monster, to show you what you should have done for a long time." He began friendly his incantation.  
"N-no… You won't do that … " Natsuki tried to move of quite her strengths. _Go, move, move! If you don't move, Shizuru will be …_ The exorcist had finished his magic formula and was going to throw the spell._  
No … No …_ "Noooooo!!!! " Roared Natsuki. A halo of light began shining around her.  
"It is useless! You are an angel; your powers cannot hurt a human! "The man chuckled when he threw the spell in Shizuru's direction. But nothing occurred.  
In reality, his body had congealed of fear. He felt a shiver crossing his spinal column and when he turned his glance to Natsuki, what he saw paralyzed him. The sacred halo which surrounded Natsuki had become black. This aura took the shape of a gigantic wolf and dashed on the exorcist._  
How can it be?! An angel shouldn't possess malefic powers!!_ The last ones thought of our exorcist were such before dying.  
The power of this attack destroyed the ground where was held Natsuki; the cliff split in two. Natsuki having lost consciousness fell of the peak. A current of water poured more low, but a fall of this height, meant an assured death.  
Shizuru dived into the space to catch up the girl. Thanks to the powers of the wind, she had no difficulty trotting until Natsuki. She embraced her and tightened her against her. The impact was imminent. The vixen sent squalls downward to slow down the fall. Our two heroines dived into the water and were to take by a powerful current. _It's out of question that I will let my Natsuki die here!_ Shizuru said herself inside.

When the brunette reopened her eyes, she discovered that she had lands on bank downstream to the mountain. Natsuki was still in her arms, she had tightened her so hardly. And fortunately, this one still breathed said Shizuru with a big reassurance. The strengths of Shizuru left her little by little and she finished fainting again.

* * *

Then it was the chapter 4!

One more time, I'm sorry for the bad english of mine -.-'

I hope you like it, review please ^^


End file.
